Away From the Sun Come Back Hinata
by nekoasha
Summary: He feels down. Can she bring him up again? NejixHinata. Neji's POV


Title: I'm Away From the Sun. Come Back Hinata.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns characters and song is 3 Doors Down's Away From the Sun.

Summary: He feels down, can she bring him up again? Songfic. Neji's POV

A/N: Neji and Hinata are OOC and I'm sorry 'bout that, but it's necessary for this song.. I guess. And English is not my native language so forgive me my writing errors..

Now let the story begin:

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colours of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am_

He always was the one alone. Before it didn't bother him. Now when he had tasted her closeness, intimacy, he couldn't bear to be apart from her. After she left for mission, he had wondered around town and the woods around it. Just like he was doing now. He was running in the woods. The path that he followed hadn't been used for ages, it was grown full of plants in places and he had to stop to look for the path every now and then. Night was about to fall down on him and made all the colours grey. _"Just like the inner me. Colourless."_ He thought and continued running.

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again_

The path led to forgotten clearing. He hesitated awhile before entering the isolated clearing. He sat in the center and lifted his head to see sunset. It didn't take long for sun to go sleep and he was left alone in the dark. Again. In his mind he saw how she had kissed his forehead and left the bed. He had lift himself up too and walked behind her. She had looked at him trough the mirror. He had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his. She had smiled and turned around in his lap. She placed a gentle kiss against his lips and then she was gone.

"_Don't go…" _He had whispered to empty doorway. The darkness surrounded his lonely silhouette.

_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know_

She made him numb. All he could think of was her. All he wanted was her. And when she weren't there he was empty. The only feelings he had were loneliness and longing. All the other feelings were gone. His long brown hair was open, the little ribbon which normally kept his hair closed had fallen somewhere during his running's. His white byakugan eyes watched forward, but saw nothing.

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

In his imagination he saw how she ran from the forest to him. Her long indigo hair swinging around when she danced around him and finally stopped in front of him. She bend to him and placed her lips to his. Then he realized that she was only his imagination. Again. He often had these visions of her arrival and every time he sank deeper in depression. He lay down and watched stars to light on the sky.

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done_

He mixed reality and his visions so often that he couldn't tell if someone really spoke to him or not, so when she was gone he spend all his time alone. He realized that he had addiction on her. That made him even more depressed. Slowly he fell asleep.

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me_

It was early morning when he woke up with strange feeling. He jumped up and activated his byakugan. Nothing. He deactivated his bloodline limit and started to run. What closer the village he got the stronger the strange feeling got. He ran faster.

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

He saw the village gate. There were four people. He ran even faster. One of the four remained there as three others went on to the village. That person turned around facing him. He halted when he saw her -it was definitely woman- indigo hair shine in the morning sun.

"_Hinata" _He whispered. His eyes widened.

_Oh no...  
Yeah...  
I'm gone..._

She expanded her arms and called him in.

"Neji…"

He closed the few meters that kept them apart and stepped into her arms. He pulled her close, breathed her smell and finally kissed her soft lips, which made her cheeks blush lightly. She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm home." She said quietly.

"I'm glad you're safe" He said.

THE END

So this was my first NejixHinata fic. Please Review :)


End file.
